


Taint

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, I Make No Apology, Mention of Blood Drinking, Set Post Chapter Four Of Sannan’s Route, Smut, Spoilers For Heisuke’s Route Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Before setting off for Europe, Sannan and Chizuru spend a few days at an inn. It gives them both a chance to rest, and Sannan a chance to look over research he found in Kodo’s study.He finds something most interesting indeed.





	Taint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So there’s a lot of things I should probably write instead, but this came into my head and I couldn’t ignore it.
> 
> This contains spoilers for both Sannan’s route and Heisuke’s route. You’ve been warned O.O
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy ^.^

If there’s one thing Chizuru will never regret, it’s travelling to Kyōto. 

Sure, many would have advised against her departure from the place she’d called home for so many years. A young woman, travelling to an unknown land without a chaperone? Madness! It’s a miracle she wasn’t killed, or worse… in fact, were it not for the Shinsengumi, she would have been killed the first evening of her arrival! 

That’s the reason Chizuru will never regret her travels. Everything she did lead her to now, to him.

To Sannan.

When she’d left home, if anyone had told her that nearly five years later she’d be travelling to Europe with a man she was desperately in love with, she’d have asked them if they were feeling quite well. But now, when she looks at him, she can’t imagine life any other way.

It hadn’t taken them long to find the pure spring her father had mentioned. While both of them were apprehensive at first, doubt hadn’t stopped Sannan drinking the water. While it didn’t have any immediate physical effects, Chizuru soon found out that it had a psychological impact; her and Sannan made love for the first time that night, in a ruined house not far from the water. Apparently, all it took was a glimmer of hope and a venue at least semi-appropriate to break Sannan’s almost perfect composure.

After a few days, Sannan found that the water did exactly as promised; his bloodlust is quenched, and his skin no longer stings under the sun. It was at that point the two lovers decided to start their journey together properly, determined to reach Europe and find the source of Sannan’s affliction.

It’s with that purpose in mind that they now find themselves in an inn, still regrettably within Japan’s borders. While Chizuru is certain Sannan could probably power on without her and make it across the border in weeks, she’s not as fit as he is; weeks of doing nothing but walking and sleeping rough have taken their toll on her.

Whether from pity or care (hopefully the latter), Sannan had made the decision to rent them a room at the inn, wanting to give his lover a few days to recover in comfort before they begin to travel unknown terrain in earnest. It’s not just for her, of course; he needs to resupply, and assess the research he took from Kodo’s study after the man’s death.

While he’d initially been furious his lover’s ‘father’ had been withholding information from him despite their agreement, now it makes him a little… excited. After all, who knows what information could be hidden in those notes?

So, for three days, Chizuru and Sannan have spent most of their time in the inn, with Sannan being glued to the notes, and Chizuru being in charge of general chores. The only exception to this is at night of course, where the two of them tumble onto the futon together.

Something seems different tonight though, in Chizuru’s mind. Sannan has been quieter than usual. He’s said the bare minimum all day, thanking her for tea and food where appropriate. Whatever he found in those notes must be something big, or something that has him thinking, at least…

Even when it’s time for them to go to bed, Sannan remains silent, settling in comfortably next to Chizuru.

When he lies there silent still, staring at her, Chizuru’s curiosity finally gets the better of her. ‘Was there something in the notes today, Sannan-san?’ Even after transitioning into lovers, and even after him insisting that she call him ‘Keisuke’, the word still feels so foreign on her tongue, like it’s a dirty word or something. While she’s certain that no word could ever be dirtier than the things they did together in bed, it still feels wrong…

A wry smile settles comfortably on his lips. ‘There was plenty, Chizuru, but I assume you mean to ask if there was anything of consequence?’ His response all but confirms her suspicion; he found something.

Deciding to play along with what she’s certain is him teasing her, Chizuru smiles back at him. ‘You’re right, I did intend to ask that. Was there anything of consequence in the notes you read today?’ Knowing him, he’ll twist her words again; getting a straight answer out of Sannan is like trying to straighten a crooked tree stump.

To her surprise, he gives in, if only slightly. ‘There was. A most interesting piece of information. Something I’m certain Kodo intended to keep to himself.’ So there was something else in those notes? He did keep a secret from Sannan, even after agreeing to work together? It must be something huge…

Sitting up, Chizuru eyes Sannan with interest. ‘Do you wish to share it with me?’ If she can’t get a straight answer, the best thing to do is allow him to offer them up himself. 

Sannan sits up himself, slipping a hand under her hair to stroke the nape of her neck. ‘There are many things I’d like to share with you. My life, for example, is something I intend to share with you until its end. Yet I am… troubled over my discovery. Concerned of what you might think of me as a result.’ At least this is proof that Sannan’s kind nature has endured; the Sannan that certain other members of the Shinsengumi saw towards the end, and following his injury, would never have concerned himself with something as trivial as her feelings.

Chizuru leans into his touch, letting a hand fall onto one of his thighs. ‘You already know that I love you, even after everything you’ve done. There is little you could do to taint my opinion of you.’ Short of leaving her in the middle of the night, but he doesn’t seem like he’s planning a second moonlight flit…

A dry laugh briefly graces Sannan’s mouth. ‘Oh, but that’s just it; taint. I could taint you. I could taint you so easily…’ his hand moves from her neck to toy with the opening of her yukata, almost as his trying to loosen it.

Already well used to what he’s planning, Chizuru’s free hand loosens it further, trying to make it easier for him. ‘You’ve tainted me plenty already, Sannan-san. If anything, I have grown to love you more as a result.’ Her invitation is accepted greedily; he soon has her shoulder bare, one of her breasts soon following suit.

Sannan chuckles. ‘You think I have tainted you by bedding you? Is it because I did it before marriage? I see no need for such a formality. I am the only man you wish to give your body to, therefore what I do to it is irrelevant. The only future husband you have to worry about is me, and I don’t mind that my future wife is despoiled…’ his hand covers her breast, and tweaks at her nipple. ‘No, I speak of a fair greater taint. One that would rob you over both your humanity, and your autonomy.’ Chizuru tries to run the words over in her head. Her humanity and autonomy? What could he possibly speak of?

Before she can ask, Chizuru finds herself being pushed against the futon, Sannan moving faster than she can keep up with as he settles himself on top of her, leering down at her with a fiery hunger in his eyes.

He brings his lips down to her ear, a sinful whisper in the night. ‘The taint is in my blood. That’s what I’ve always thought. Drinking the Ochimizu tainted my blood, changed it. This much I’ve always known. What I didn’t know- what Kodo discovered- is just how tainted it is.’ Sannan moves his mouth down to Chizuru’s neck, biting down hard before forcefully sucking on it.

As Chizuru cries out, Sannan’s hand on her breast become more insistent, and he has to contain a triumphant moan when he notices how much she’s squirming beneath him; he doesn’t intend to lose his cool just yet.

Satisfied that he’s left a mark on what’s rightfully his, Sannan brings his mouth back to her ear. ‘My blood… it’s become the Ochimizu itself. If one were to drink my blood, they would become like me. But there’s much more to it than that. Anyone who drinks of me becomes enthralled to me. They will obey my every command without a moment of question. I say ‘jump’, they don’t even wait to ask ‘how high?’’ Sannan leans back, looking Chizuru dead in the eyes. ‘If you drank my blood, you would be completely under my control.’ He’d be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed him mind. A world in which he could anything he desired to Chizuru… she’ll surely hate him for this, for even mentioning it. After all, he could easily slip her a taste of his blood. She’s little more than a sheep, at the mercy of a wolf…

To his surprise, Chizuru keeps his stare, her whole body going hot. ‘You already have me under you control. I’d do anything for you, Sannan-san. You only need to ask.’ Chizuru is amazed at herself for being able to talk at all. The idea of letting Sannan do whatever he wished had once been a scary thought; now she’s willing to submit to him in anyway imaginable, knowing that he has more than earned her trust and her love.

With as much haste as all his previous actions, Sannan brings his hand down hard over the side of her hip, lamenting not being able to smack her bare ass as he desires to. ‘It’s Keisuke, as I’ve told you before. Perhaps I should give you a taste of my blood, if only to command you to use it?’ The only thing of his she really wants to use is currently standing to attention between his legs, hidden behind layers of fabric. Since when has feeling him inside of her been something she craved so much?

Feeling brave, Chizuru shifts beneath him, freeing her other side from her clothes. Sannan’s mouth immediately descends upon her newly-uncovered nipple, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. Chizuru has to fight the urge to cry out, for fear of any other guests.

She does manage to find words, though they feel heavy on her tongue. ‘But… it feels so dirty when I do. Like it’s something I shouldn’t be saying, especially in public.’ Then again, they’re not often in public together; there’s always a chance he’ll be recognised, despite his ‘death’.

Releasing her nipple with a satisfying pop, Sannan grins almost menacingly at her. ‘So, you think me dirty? Think I am beneath you? Yet you claim to be under my control? Quite the contradiction, my love.’ Both his hands move to her legs, sliding his hands underneath her clothes so he can grope at her ass. He’s pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t feel anything covering her sex; it’s as if she was anticipating this. He can’t help but groan, excited at her willingness to give into his desires…

Unsure if she’s being teased or not, Chizuru becomes flustered. ‘N-no! Not at all! You’re not dirty, not at all! I’m just… I guess I’m embarrassed by how much I want you. Saying Keisuke does… things to me. It makes my heart skip, because I know that I’m yours… know that you want me to be yours. After longing for you for four years, it’s a big change.’ With his fingers now roughly squeezing her backside, Chizuru can barely think of anything that isn’t Sannan’s hands.

Sannan grinds his hips against Chizuru’s, his erection noticeable even if hidden between his clothes. He’s glad he himself neglected to wear a fundoshi tonight; he can’t begin to imagine how painful it would be, being trapped behind cloth at a time like this. He’s desperate to end his game and reunite with her body, but he’s still in control enough to draw this out longer…

Interested in how much she’s enjoying herself, Sannan slides one hand directly between her legs, delighted to find her soaking. ‘Your heart is not the only thing affected, it seems, but I’m certain a single use of my given name was not the sole cause. Tell me, is it the thought of being completely under the control of your dirty lover that has your body begging for me? Do you want me to taint you? To make you my completely obedient whore?’ Chizuru gasps; she never thought Sannan could say something so vulgar to her!

It makes her ever wetter, much to her embarrassment.

This leaves her in an interesting position. On the one hand, yes, she wants Sannan to ruin her completely, to make it so that no other man will ever be able to ignite such a flame inside of her again. On the other, what if he takes it literally? She’s already a demon; she has no desire to become a Rasetsu too.

Still, she trust him enough that she knows he won’t really feed her his blood, despite what either of them might say; he wouldn’t want to curse her with it too. ‘It’s… taint me, if it pleases you. I did say I’d do anything for you, after all…’ she’s offered him her body in so many ways already, from her blood to what was left of her innocence. She almost wonders if he will change her regardless…

Sannan’s grin widens. ‘Then undress yourself for me.’ She can do that. It’s the least she can do for him.

Sannan stands, allowing Chizuru to do as instructed. He watches her carefully, licking his lips as her body is slowly unveiled. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of seeing her like this, so naked. Not just her body, but the pure desire in her eyes. How had he never given into those eyes before? Why did he wait so long to claim her when her intentions have always been laid bare to him? The answer is obvious to him; she’s a woman now, not some girl with an infatuation. The distinction is undeniable now, looking at her like this. 

When she’s finally naked, Sannan returns the favour, making sure to give her a show in return. Her eyes widen when she sees his erection for herself; Sannan finds her apprehension adorable, and incredibly flattering. Such a wonderful woman, so entirely his…

Having had his fill of looking at her, Sannan moves back to straddle her, making sure to rub himself against her. Her moans and gasps in response seem even louder than earlier, but Sannan knows full well he can make her even louder. 

So he lines himself up, teasing her opening gently, careful to keep from thrusting into her as he stares at her again. ‘I think I prefer you like this, untainted by my blood. Something so pure for me to cling to, the light that kept me from falling into darkness. That, and I believe I swore to protect you. It would be remiss of me to allow you to fall into a danger of my own making. I only ask that you follow a final request for me.’ Chizuru is about to ask what it is, but he steals her breath when he slides himself inside of her, his hands gripping her legs hard enough to bruise. ‘Hold nothing back from me. I want to hear everything spill from those lips of yours.’ He gives her lips a quick peck, before he begins moving at a frustratingly slow pace.

A few moments of his delightfully slow torture is all it takes to make Chizuru dig her nails into him, begging him for faster, for harder. Sannan still holds back, still wants her to beg for him. She’s still holding back on him, still isn’t really listening to what he asked.

Another minute, and Chizuru can take no more, can’t cope with such a slow pace. ‘Please… I need… Keisuke!’ There it is. The magic word. The word that sounds so dirty in her mind.

He can’t hold back anymore; he thrusts into her hard, his pace increasing rapidly. Chizuru’s pleas turn into screams of his name, loud enough to wake the dead. As he counts himself amongst the dead himself, to say it pleases him is an understatement; it somehow makes his thrusts even more desperate.

When he feels Chizuru clench around him, Sannan moves a hand over her clit, determined to hear her scream out at least once more. 

It has the desired effect; Chizuru screams his name until her throat is raw.

A few more thrusts, enough to draw out her orgasm as long as he can bare, and Sannan follows suit, a name a growl on his lips as she becomes the only thing in his world.

Even half-mad with pleasure, it seems his grip on reality remains the same.

They both take a moment to breathe, holding each other close. Sannan’s hands caress the bruises on Chizuru’s thighs, mere ghosts of their activities only moments ago. 

To Sannan’s surprise, it’s Chizuru that speaks first. ‘Are you… do you plan to use this information?’ Again, she thinks she knows him well enough to know the answer, but she needs to be sure.

Sannan places a tender kiss on her nose. ‘I have no need of it. I do not intend to force others to drink my blood and heed my orders.’ Chizuru sighs contentedly, smiling at him.

As they cuddle into each other, and Chizuru begins to drift off to sleep, Sannan whispers in her ear a final time. ‘However, I indent to exploit your submissive streak with impunity.’ He kisses her ear, and Chizuru groans;

Yeah, she’s definitely tainted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any good? Might find myself writing more for this series in the future (I’ve become rather addicted, I must admit)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and may see you again in the future ^.^


End file.
